1. Technical Field
This invention relates to protective coverings for electrical enclosure boxes and, more particularly, to a removable electrical connection enclosure cover plate for use during drywall installation, texturing and painting processes.
2. Prior Art
All electrical connections must be housed in closed electrical boxes. Boxes also hold switches, lights and receptacles securely in place while providing access for future service. There are several different shapes in place plastic and metal, and each type has a specific use. The metal handy box is a formed, one-piece box that is intended for external mounting and is designed to be used with armored cable or conduit. The boxes have circular knockouts on all sides to accommodate conduit connector fittings. In the average home, you may find these boxes used to handle furnace wiring, or to house receptacles and switches mounted on concrete walls. Because all metal boxes must be grounded, each has a tapped hole in the back for a grounding screw.
Another type of metal box is the switch box which is used mostly in retrofit situations in older houses. This box is made up of separate panels, and some models are gangable—they can be doubled or tripled in width by removing a side panel and adding boxes. Switch boxes are typically nailed to studs with nails but similar models are available with plaster flanges and side-mount clips. These variations allow you to install a new box into a plaster wall without securing it to the stud. Box size is an important consideration because building codes limit the number of wires stamped on the back of the box but it pays to check with local. Generally, each hot or neutral wire counts as one, the device, switch or receptacle counts as two, and all ground wires count as one.
Boxes range in depth from about one and a half to three and a half inches with two and a half inch boxes being the most common. Whenever possible, use full-depth boxes. Even if you don't need the added capacity, larger boxes are easier to wire and allow you to expand later. Larger boxes are also required when you need two or more switches or receptacles installed in the same box to accommodate 2, 3, and 4 gang boxes. A problem that is frequently encountered by electricians after electrical boxes are installed is that another tradesman, usually a drywall or stucco contractor, has inadvertently covered the box with a drywall panel or stucco. This of course requires extra work to correct the problem and wires can be damaged by drywall mud.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,369 to Wiggins discloses a temporary protective cover/guide for a universal electrical/communications box. The protective cover having a perimeter side wall, a recessed planar base, and a flange extending outwardly from the side wall such that it is preferably substantially planar and parallel to the planar base. Unfortunately, such a prior art reference does not permit a user to attach the cover plate over the electrical connection enclosure box after the electrical devices have been attached to the electrical wiring inside the connection box. The present invention overcomes such a shortcoming by providing a versatile cover plate that can be inserted into the enclosure box before and after the electrical devices have been connected to the wiring and the enclosure box, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,711 to Stuchlik discloses a protective cover for electrical outlet boxes and the like which prevents the outlet box from being covered during installation of drywall and prevents entry of debris into the outlet box while permitting the interior of the outlet box to be readily accessible. Unfortunately, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3a, 3b, 4, 5a, 5b, 6 and 7, this prior art reference cannot be installed over electrical devices (plugs and switches). Also, the locator points at each corner stick out too far and the drywall installers would just remove the cover. To overcome such a shortcoming, the present invention can be installed over electrical devices (plugs and switches) and used during the painting process to protect the installed devices (plugs and switches). The pins of the present invention are designed not to not stick out too far so the drywall installer will not need to remove the cover and these points mark the drywall to ensure a perfect cut each time around all electrical enclosure boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,952 to Green discloses a temporary protective cover for electrical outlet boxes and the like which prevents the boxes from being covered with wall material during installation, prevents paint and plaster from entering the boxes during finishing operations, and also prevents electrical shock from contact with exposed wires. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not disclose a method for alerting contractors where an electrical box has been installed so a hole can later be cut in the dry wall to allow access to the box. Further, this prior art reference employs a single gang embodiment that cannot be installed over electrical devices (plugs and switches). The location points at each corner are not sharp enough to mark the drywall. The cover would stick out past the drywall so the drywall installer would remove the cover to make their job easier. The present invention overcomes such shortcomings by being designed to install over electrical devices (plugs and switches) as well as being used during the painting process to protect the installed devices (plugs and switches). As noted below, the pins of the present invention are suitably sized and shaped to not stick out too far so the drywall installer will not need to remove the cover and these points mark the drywall to ensure a perfect cut each time around all electrical enclosure boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,370 to Compagnone Jr. discloses a variety of temporary protective covers for an electrical box having an open front end. Unfortunately, this prior art reference has a variety of shortcomings as explained hereinbelow. For example, referring to FIGS. 1, 12 and 13, this prior art reference discloses a single gang cover that cannot be installed over the electrical box when an electrical device (plugs or switches) is installed because the face of the cover is recessed inward. Also, this prior art reference has a tab that sticks out and this tab would be in the way of drywall installers so the cover would need to be removed. Further, this prior art reference does not have location points at the corners. In contrast, the present invention can be installed over electrical devices (plugs and switches) and may further be used during the painting process to protect the installed devices (plugs and switches). The present invention also includes points (pins) at each corner for marking the drywall. Such marks ensure a perfect cut each time around all electrical enclosure boxes. The present invention also will not interfere with a router, which is often employed by a drywall installer.
Further, as shown in FIGS. 24 and 25, this prior art reference employs a tab 247. Unfortunately, such a tab sticks out too far and would get in the way for drywall installation so the drywall installers would need to remove the cover to install the drywall. The present invention solves this problem by employing a point at each corner for marking the drywall. This mark ensures a perfect cut each time around all electrical enclosure boxes.
Now referring to FIGS. 24 and 25 of the prior art reference, sides 219-1 and 219-2 will not seal off live electrical wires. To overcome such a prior art shortcoming, the present invention is a press fit so that it covers the live electrical wiring and shields same from user contact.
Now referring to FIGS. 32 and 32A of the prior art reference, it can be seen that the tab sticks out too far and it would be in the way of the drywall installers. Further, such an embodiment of the prior art reference does not have location points at the corners. To overcome this shortcoming, the present invention eliminates the need for a tab that sticks out, which would be in the way of drywall installation and also has location points to ensure a perfect cut each time.
Now referring to FIGS. 34-41 of the prior art reference, the two gang embodiment cannot be installed over the electrical box when an electrical device (plugs or switches) is installed because the face of the cover is recessed inward. Also, the tab sticks out too far and it would be in the way of the drywall installers.
Similar to the other embodiments, such an embodiment does not have location points at the corners. To overcome such a shortcoming, the present invention is designed to be installed over electrical devices (plugs and switches). Further, the present invention can be used during the painting process to protect the installed devices (plugs and switches).
Accordingly, a need remains for an electrical connection enclosure cover plate in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides for use during drywall installation, texturing and painting processes.